heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Restraining Them
Heroes or characters get restrain by villains, characters, or heroes. The most part villains restrain their victims, so they will never leave and get away. Heroes and characters also do this, if a hero or character don't want to talk about it, or berserk Mode, thinking they're dangerous, tied them up so the hero or character have to do the dangerous and sacerfice stuff. For restraints they use ropes, handcuffs, bars, chains, or the heroes, villains, or characters body like stomach, legs, or arms, or hands. Other times, a hero restrains another by grabbing the other's arm to prevent him/her from attacking when the latter gets angered/insulted by the antagonist. Examples * Zuko and Aang gets trapped in goo when Zuko touched an dragon egg which is the most prize of the Sun Warriors. * Jason Stackhouse gets tied up in the bed by the werepanthers so they can make more werepanthers and making him into one of them. * Lincoln Loud gets tied up by Lana Loud because she wants to do gator wrestle for the family fair. * Jimmy Neutron gets restrained a lot sometimes even his friends. * Danny Phantom gets restrained by his enemies but it's most likely Skular and Walter restraining him. He also restrained Sam Manson after she turned into a berserk giant dragon, by using the ghost fishing rod, so he can get the necklace off of her. * Po, The Furious Five, and Shifu gets restrained by evil villains. They do this so they won't ruin their plan or kill them, or torture them. * Misao Mondo was tied with Gillmarda's vines, so he had to tell the other Ninningers about his plan by using butt letters. * Michonne and Glenn gets restrained by the saviors and Dwight so they can meet with the rest of Rick group with Negan. * Kent McCoy gets restrained by his wife Meg. So he won't hurt anyone else and killing every other children. * Mr. Krabs was restrained in chains by SpongeBob, when he was giving out free Krabby Patties to everyone in Bikini Bottom. * Daniel Salazar was restrianed by Celia Flores, because she want forgiveness by her because she been keeping the dead in a cage thinking they're actual people than monsters. Quotes Gallery IMG_0812.JPG|Zuko and Aang trapped in goo after Zuko touched the dragon egg IMG_0814.PNG|Jason Stackhouse tied up on the bed, by the werepanthers IMG_0815.PNG|Lincoln Loud tied up by Lana Loud, because she want to do gator wrestle for the fair IMG_0817.PNG|Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen, and Gomer restrained by baby toys rings by Eddie IMG_0818.PNG|Sam Manson gets restrained by Danny Phantom by the Fenton Fisher Rod after she turned into a berserk giant dragon IMG_0823.PNG|Shifu restrained by the Chinese citizens and Ke-Pa and the Croc Bandits and Fung IMG_0847.JPG|Michonne and Glenn restrained by Dwight and the Saviors so they can get punishment by Negan along with other Rick's group IMG_0849.PNG|Kent McCoy restrained by Meg so he won't hurt and kill anyone else IMG_1361.PNG|David Salazar restrained by Celia Flores, because she want forgiveness from him Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:About Heroes